


Mirage

by octopus_in_space



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopus_in_space/pseuds/octopus_in_space
Summary: Sand, sunshine, and sketchy jobs.What's not to love?





	Mirage

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this was written a million years ago, and life has been kicking my ass for just as long. I just wanted to post _something_.  
>  Unbeta'd, please feel free to point out any mistakes, and I'll fix them.  
> Lastly, sorry if Croc is OOC, never wrote him before!

You were recommended to him by the Marines - a perk of being a Shichibukai. A perk for him, another questionable job for you. Although the World Government (somewhat) respected your will to be a freelancer, sometimes the jobs they provided made them seem bitter about your outright refusal to join.

You looked him up and down, took in his lavish surroundings (gold, water, and greenery in a desert land), and chuckled.

“Mr. Crocodile, you hardly seem like you need my help.”

A smirk tugged at his lips. He took his time to respond, choosing to observe you instead. You stared back unflinchingly.

You strode further into his office, your senses screaming _trap trap trap_ at you in time with the crisp, no-nonsense _clack_ of your heels.

He remained standing until you took a seat, and then strode over to a small side table adorned with bottles, busying himself with glasses and alcohol.

“Care for a drink?”

“Whiskey, please.”

His eyebrows flicked upward in surprise, but you felt approval radiate from him briefly. Something relaxed imperceptibly. You acknowledged it but remained on guard.

After pouring both glasses, he passed yours to you and then took a seat at his desk.

“On the surface, no. But there are odds and ends I require to be taken care of, and I heard you were skilled.”

You mulled over your answer, wanting to be precise. You knew Crocodile had the unfortunate combination of power, impatience, and suffering no fools. As lucky and valuable as you had proved yourself to be to the Marines, you were sure that a Shichibukai was luckier still, regardless of his background.

“To a degree, yes. But the work I do requires a level of transparency that may be uncomfortable.”

You paused, taking a sip of your drink only after you had seen Crocodile drink first.

The whiskey was good. Smooth, rich, unfurling in your belly like a promise of further decadence and a warning all rolled into one.

“Besides, I was under the impression you had a collection of trusted individuals carrying your work out for you?” You asked this in a casual tone, but your look was knowing. The Marines knew some of Crocodile’s activities - his preference for residing in Alabasta, records of his casino workers and other related staff, but either they didn't know or didn't care to know for the larger military force he was amassing. Perhaps he was simply doing a good job of keeping his movements discreet, but it wasn't enough to keep it from someone who actively dug for information. You had found out about Baroque Works purely by accident, but then again, a lot of your job was luck and listening.

He chuckled at the word “trusted” but did not flinch.

“I do, but they are occupied with other tasks. This one requires more time than they have available to give right now.”

“You have my attention.”

Crocodile proceeded to detail his dilemma. He had a leak of both money and information over time, none too big, but just enough to have caught his eyes during his most recent review.

You were silently impressed. He had not struck you as the type to do his own heavy work. You knew he was a formidable fighter, a Devil Fruit user, clever and arrogant, and apparently patient and meticulous. This would only make your job easier.

“Ok, I understand that you'd like me to look into this and find the source, but why me? You seem like someone that would prefer to keep this strictly in your capable hands, yet you've bypassed your own team and gone to someone recommended by the Marines, who I am sure you'd prefer not to be involved. Please tell me what it is you expect of me.”

“I'm at a critical juncture right now and can't devote myself to this issue. You come with strong recommendations from varied people. I haven't heard their secrets slip from you and I'm sure you know better than to reveal mine.” His hook gleamed menacingly at this.

“I want you to find who is responsible for the leak so I can deal with them. You will stay here and report to me weekly. During this time, you are not to accept jobs from anyone else. How long do you think it will take you to finish?”

You suppressed the urge to roll your eyes at the not so subtle threat.

“Sure, I can stay here. I'll need the ability to move freely and access information as I need it if you want this to move quickly. On top of that, I need you to extend some professional trust to me. I will be working for _you_ and you _only_. I will do my best to treat this matter delicately and keep you informed, but if anyone is distrustful of me and tries to sow the same feeling in you, I ask that you talk to me. Call me whatever you want to, throw a fit if you need to, but ask me _first_. I'm not here to get punished for doing my job.”

He nods, not looking particularly happy but not saying anything either. The tension rises and you know to tread carefully while giving him room to think.

He motions forward with his hand, inviting you to continue.

“How long it takes depends on how much paperwork needs to be reviewed. You want me to be thorough, so I cannot skim. It depends on the timespan in question. Regarding your information leak - I'll have to integrate myself and see what I can find out. It could take weeks or months. Depends on my luck and how sloppy your rat is.”

“What is your price?”

You name a suitable number. He leans forward but does not protest. “As you're asking me not to take on any side jobs while working for you, I will be missing out on quite a bit. This will cover a fraction of that, along with my usual price. If you would like, I can provide an itemized breakdown of my fees for your review.”

“That won't be necessary. I would prefer to keep this as quiet as possible.”

“I understand. Do we have an agreement?”

“We do. You'll be escorted to a room prepared for your use until this project is complete. We'll meet again in the morning to discuss further.”

He rose, and you with him. You extended a hand to seal the deal, and he took it. The handshake was solid, neither hesitation nor an excess of force used. You were pleased with the feeling, but a part of you marveled at your hand dwarfed in his . . . . and its impossible warmth. This thought was set on fire and burned.  There was no place for it here.

Crocodile smiled at you thinly as he broke the handshake and gestured toward his casino.  

“Enjoy yourself for the evening.”

You gave him a half bow and placed the whiskey glass on his desk with a light _clink_.

“I'm sure I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is tacky as hell, lol.  
> (Also, if anyone wandered in from my other fic - sorry, flux machine broke! Currently under repair.)


End file.
